A Few Years Later
by Houseofanubislover89
Summary: What happened a few years later when everyone graduated Anubis and college? Read to find out. Couples: Fabina, Jara, Peddie, Amfie.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Fabian's POV

"Daddy...daddy...DADDY!" I opened my eyes to see my 6 year old daughter Sarah Rutter smiling down at me. "Yes?" "I'm hungry can you make pancakes for breakfast?" I sighed and said sure. I laid up in bed and I looked at my wife Nina Rutter sleeping with a smile on her face. Nina and I have been married for ten years and we had Sarah four years after we graduated from college. Nina is currently pregnant with our daughter Mackenzie Rutter who will be arriving soon. I smiled at Nina and I looked at the alarm clock which read 9:00. I planted a kiss on Nina's cheek and I got out of bed and I went downstairs with Sarah.

After we finished the pancakes, Nina had just woken up. I smiled and gave her a plate of pancakes. She smiled and kissed me and then sat down next to Sarah at the kitchen table. I joined them, and a couple minutes later we were all done with our breakfast. While Nina and I were clearing the plates and Sarah was watching t.v., I said, "Two and a half weeks before Mackenzie is born." Nina smiled. "I can't wait for her to come. I'm getting tired of not fitting into my clothes." I smiled and Sarah came running into the kitchen. "Mommy, daddy, can we go to the beach today?" "Sure." Nina and I both replied. "YAY!" Sarah screamed. "How about you go get ready?" Fabian said. "Ok." Sarah said running upstairs into her room. Nina and I both laughed and we finished up clearing the plates and we got ready for the beach.

**I hope all of you guys liked this chapter, sorry it wasn't long but I promise the next chapter will be longer. Remember tell me which couple you would like me to do next and review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys so I was checking out my reviews for this story, and houseofanubisfan2 said that I should do Peddie next so that's what I'm doing. I hope you guys enjoy :) **

Eddie's POV

I was awoken by the sounds of birds chirping. I groaned, and rolled over to see my wife Patricia Miller sleeping with a smile on her face. She must be having a good dream I thought. Patricia and I got backtogether before graduation and got married after Fabian and Nina we had four kids: Lily Miller, Zachary Miller, Jonathan Miller, and Selena Miller. Lily was 4, Zachary was 7, Jonathan was 10, and Selena was 3. Just then Patricia opened her eyes and smiled when she saw me. "Morning." She said yawning. "Morning." I leaned in to kiss her, Patricia meeting me halfway. In the middle of the kiss, I rolled onto Patricia and we were interrupted when we heard a ''Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwww." We broke the kiss and saw Jonathan, Lily, and Selena, and Zachary fake gagging. We rolled our eyes and I got off of Patricia and out of bed and I went over to the kids and I picked up Selena and I walked out of the room with Patricia, Zachary, Lily, and Jonathan following. We walked downstairs and into the kitchen. When I walked into the kitchen I put Selena in her high chair and I walked over to the fridge and I pulled out the ingredients for eggs. A started making them, and while I was making them, Patricia started making coffee for me and her. When she finished making me the coffee, she handed it to me and I smiled and I kissed her. "Ewwww get a room!" Jonathan shouted. I sighed and I looked at Jonathan. "You kids may think me and your mom kissing is disgusting, but one day when you kids grow up and meet the love of your wife and get married and have kids, they'll be the one's saying, "Eww get a room." "I for one is NEVER EVER getting married." Zachary said sitting down between Lily and Jonathan. "You know I said that but look where I ended up." Eddie smiled and he said, "Eggs are done." "Finally I'm starving." Jonathan said. "Your ALWAYS starving." Zachary said. Jonathan rolled his eyes as I served eggs to everybody. A couple of minutes later, the kids all went to watch t.v. and Patricia and I cleaned up all the plates. When we were finished, Patricia and I went upstairs to change and when Patricia was about to start changing I said, "Weren't we in the middle of something?"Patricia smiled and leaned in to kiss me.

**Ok so two couples to go! Which couple do you want me to do next? Amfie? Jara? YOU DECIDE! Oh and they will be hanging out with each other in the next chapters don't worry and Jerome might get a visit from a girl that he kissed in high school while he was still dating Mara? Can you guess the answer? Whoever guesses it right gets a shoutout in my story and I will favorite you. Review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't been updating a lot its just that I have a BUSY schedule during the week: I have school, then track practice from 3:45-5:00, and then my mom picks me up and takes me home and I do homework and I'm tired from track. So I'm going to update my fanfictions on the weekends because I'm not busy and I MIGHT be able to update during the week. I said MIGHT. So PLEASE don't be mad at me guys for not updating a lot. I promise I'll update my stories this weekend. Anyways, congratulations to Cruz for guessing who the person was that might be in this story: Willow. As promised I'm going to favorite you :) Anyways on with Chapter 3 which is going to be...AMFIE! **

**Amber's POV**

**I woke up to my cell phone ringing. I groaned and I answered it. "Hello?" "Amber! It's Tiffany! I need you to come in today because Max wants to look at your designs and decide if he wants to model them." I sighed. Tiffany was my annoying boss who was trying to ruin my life and Max was her boyfriend. Tiffany is in love with Fabian but he's dating Nina and one time I was out with everyone at Anubis and I saw Tiffany and she spotted me and she came over and she started to flirt with Fabian. That made Nina mad and she tried to stay calm, but that didn't end out well. We were all thrown out after Nina started fighting with Tiffany. I sighed. "Sure I'll be their in an hour." "Great see you their!" I fake smiled and I hung up and I tried to get out of bed but my husband Alfie's arms were around me. "Alfie I need to get up so I can get ready for work." Alfie groaned and I turned to face him. 'Seriously Alfie." Alfie opened his eyes and said, "I thought you didn't have to go to work today." "Well I do now because Max wants to look at my designs and see if he wants to model them.'' Alfie groaned and I said, "Boo It's going to be super quick." "How do you know?" Alfie asked pouting. I thought about what Alfie said and i said, "I don't know...but come on boo let me get..." just then I felt like I was going to throw up. "Oh no." "What?" Alfie asked worried. "Morning sickness." Just then Alfie unwrapped his arms from around my waist and I got out of bed and I puked. When I was finished, I washed my mouth out and I got ready for work. I am four months pregnant with twin girls. Alfie and I haven't decided on names yet, but were happy/nervous for our twin girls to come into this world. These will be the first kids Alfie and I have. A few minutes later, I was ready. I went to Alfie who was still in bed and I kissed Alfie and I walked downstairs, grabbed my bag, and left for work.**

**The next chapter will be when Amber shows Max her designs. Sorry I'm not doing that part in my story, my mom's making me go to bed because I have a track meet tomorrow. Wish me luck :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! As I promised, I'm going to update my fanfictions today. And I just remembered that I want to do Moy, so next chapter will either be about Moy or Jara. YOU decide.**

**Amber's POV**

**A few minutes later I arrived at the building where I work. I work at a building called, "Max." (And sorry I couldn't think of a good name for a fashion company). When I came into the building, I walked to Tiffany's office and I was about to knock but I saw Tiffany making out with a picture of Fabian! I gasped and I ran to the bathroom and I dialed Nina's cell phone number. It rang three times and on the fourth ring, Nina picked up.**

**(Amber-Bold, Nina-Not Bold**

Nina: Hello?

**Amber: NINA! I JUST SAW TIFFANY MAKING OUT WITH A PICTURE OF FABIAN!**

Nina: WHAT?! HOW DID SHE EVEN GET THAT?!

**Amber: I don't know, maybe she found out where you lived and toke a picture of Fabian**

Nina: I am SO going to kill her

**Amber: Let me do it. I'll give you the news later**

Nina: Come by after work

**Amber: Will do. Bye**

Nina: Bye

(End of phone call)

**I walked out of the bathroom like nothing happened and I walked to Tiffany's office to see her talking to Max. I knocked and Max and Tiffany turned and saw me and Tiffany shouted, 'Come in Amber!" I opened Tiffany's office door and I fake smiled. "Tiffany, Max how are you?" "No time for that just show me your clothes." I nodded and I followed Max to my office. I unlocked my office and I turned on the light and I walked to the hanger I have in my room with all my clothes hung on it. I took the clothes off the hanger and I gave Max them. He snatched them away from me, looked at them, and he said, "These are horrible!" I was taken aback by what Max said. "Ok you can leave now." He threw my clothes on the floor and he walked out of the room. I picked up my clothes and a tear slipped down my face. I hung all my clothes up and before I walked out of my office with tears sliding down my cheeks. I locked my office, and before I left Tiffany walked up to me. 'Aw do you need a box of tissues to wipe up those tears?" I wiped my eyes and I walked to the elevator but Tiffany ran and stopped me. "BTW Max picked my clothes and their going to be modeled ALL OVER the U.S. AND Canada." Tiffany said smirking. "Who gives a fuck?!" I shouted. "You do. YOUR jealous." "Can you just let go?" I asked. "One more thing. Give Fabian this letter. AND DON"T READ IT!" I nodded and Tiffany gave me the letter. "Why are you even trying? Fabian is married and has kids!" "He's just trying to make me jealous, and he will beg me to be his girlfriend." "In your dreams." I muttered. "I heard that." Tiffany snapped. "Can I go now?" I asked impatient. "Yes and tell Fabian to comb his hair so the next time I see him I can see his sexy hair combed." "Will do." I said smiling. Tiffany skipped away, and when I got to the elevator and got in it I did a fake gagging noise.**

***A couple minutes later***

**A couple minutes later I arrived at Nina and Fabian's house. I knocked on the door, and Fabian answered it. "Hey Amber Nina's watching t.v. with Sarah." "K and Tiffany told me to give this to you." I said reaching into my bag and giving Fabian a letter. "Oh god." Fabian said. "She also wanted me to tell you to comb your hair so the next time Tiffany sees you, she can see your sexy hair combed back." When I said that, Fabian looked scared. "Nina!" Fabian shouted walking to Nina. I laughed and I walked into Fabian and Nina's house and I closed the door. I walked to the living room and I saw Fabian stuttering. I rolled my eyes and sat down next to Sarah. When I sat down next to her, she smiled at me and gave me a hug. "Hey kiddo." "Hi Amber." Nina looked at me and smiled and focused back on Fabian. "A...and...she gave me this letter." Fabian said handing Nina the letter. "She wants you read that." I said. Fabian groaned and opened the letter and read it aloud. (And I'm not going to write what the letter says because it's a little inappropriate. And I hope all of you don't hate me and like this story). When Fabian finished reading the letter, Sarah was crying. "Sarah wants wrong?" Nina asked. "I'm scared Tiffany's going to ruin this family." "Don't worry she won't." Fabian said hugging Sara. "I will NEVER leave your mother, you, or Mackenzie . I love you guys to much." Fabian said kissing Nina and kissing Sara on the hea, and kissing Nina's tummy. "Awwww." I said smiling. "How about some tea?" Fabian asked everybody. Everybody nodded and Fabian got up and started to make the tea. "Ok so how did you handle Tiffany?" "I told her to back off and Fabian will never like her but she said that Fabian is just trying to make her jealous and he'll beg her to be his girlfriend and I muttered in your dreams and that made her mad. I think." Nina sighed as Fabian came into the living room and handed tea to Nina and Amber. "Daddy where's my tea?" Sara asked. "In the kitchen." "But I want to drink it out here." Sara whined. "You might spill it." "MOMMY!" Sara whined. "I think I'll have to agree on this one with daddy." "Humph!" Sara said getting up and marching to the kitchen. "I'll go calm her down." Fabian said walking to the kitchen. "Dealing with Sara must be hard." I said rubbing my belly. "Yeah it is but not all the time. And Ambs I PROMISE you'll be an awesome mother." Nina said coming to sit next to me. "Your an awesome friend Nina." "I know." I smiled and hugged Nina.**

**Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! Remember who do you want me to do next? Moy or Jara? And I'm going to TRY to update tomorrow because my mom's taking me pant shopping so I'll TRY. Have a wonderful night :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Mick's POV

I was out on my jog which was 5 miles around my neighborhood where Joy and I live with our kids. Joy and I have been married for 9 years and we have two kids. Their names are Alexis Campbell and Victoria Campbell. Alexis is 8 and Victoria is 5. Just then my cell phone rang and I got it out of my pocket, and I answered it.

Mick: Hello?

Joy: Mick! Mackenzie's coming right now!

Mick: But Nina's not due yet

Joy: Well Mackenzie decided she wants to come RIGHT NOW! Now get your butt home, Nina's already at the hospital and all the others are at the hospital to!

Mick: Alright I'm right around the block I'll be their in 3 minutes

Joy: Hurry!

Mick: Alright bye

Joy: Bye

I hung up my phone and I ran back to me and Joy's house really fast. When I got into the house, Joy ran to me and said, "Get in the car." "But I need to change." "You don't have time for that get in the car right now!" Joy yelled. "Alright bossy." I muttered. "I heard that." Joy snapped. I smirked at Joy and then Joy yelled, "Kids let's go!" Victoria and Alexis came running down the stairs and we all ran to the car and got in it and we drove to the hospital.

*Five minutes later*

When we arrived at the hospital, we ran into it and we ran to the front desk and I said, "Hi were friends of Nina Martin." "Please sit right their." The lady said pointing to where everyone else was. We sat down with everyone and we all exchanged hello's. "Uh Mick, why are you wearing your jogging clothes?" "I just came from a run." I said taking a seat next to Patricia. "How's Nina doing?" Just then we heard a scream come from a room. "She's good. She's giving birth right now." Patricia said. I turned towards Sarah and said, "Excited for your new baby sister to arrive?" She nodded and just then Tiffany came to sit down. "What the hell are you doing here?!" Amber shouted. "I just wanted to see Nina's ne-" Before Tiffany could finish her sentence, Fabian came out and said, "Hey guys their's someone who would like to meet you." Sarah ran to the room and so did all the other children. All the adults walked and so did Tiffany but when Fabian saw Tiffany, he blocked the room. "What are you doing here?" "I just wanted top we;come you and Nina's baby?" Fabian raised his eyebrows and Tiffany said, "Seriously." "Tiffany when can you get it inside your head that I love Nina not you." "Never because I know you love me." "No I don't. No go." Fabian closed the door and he walked over to Nina. "Was that Tiffany?" Nina asked. Fabian nodded and said, "I'll never leave you and the kids I hope you know that." "I do." Fabian smiled and Sarah asked, "Mommy can I hold Mackenzie?" "Sure sweetie." "How about you sit down?" I suggested. Sarah nodded and Nina handed Mackenzie to me and then I handed Mackenzie to Sarah and she held her and smiled. Everyone else was smiling, and I saw Nina and Fabian smiling at each other and then at Sarah. A few minutes later, Sarah handed me Mackenzie and I handed her back to Nina. We all talked for a while until visiting hours were over. We all said goodbye to Nina and we left.


End file.
